


between the pages

by gayishimaru



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: College Student Fukawa, Drabble, F/F, Librarian AU, Librarian Kirigiri, Mainly fukawa's POV, Mutual Pining, SO, Unresolved Romantic Tension, fukawa is gay and doesn't know how to handle it, i mean he's literally just mentioned as fukawa's RA, kirigiri is also gay and frustrated, syo is nsfw for like one line so just warning, this was done as a short request on my tumblr, when i say ishimaru's in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayishimaru/pseuds/gayishimaru
Summary: Librarian/Avid Reader AU for FukaGiri, requested on my writing tumblr iishiimondo.Fukawa's favourite place is the library, which also happens to house her least favourite person- the ever-so-perfect Kyouko Kirigiri. Who she totally doesn't have a crush on. Not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on my writing/art blog, iishiimondo! i'm still taking requests if you wanna check that blog out. this is my first time really writing anything about fukawa and kirigiri, so apologies if they're hopelessly OOC. that being said, hope you enjoy this!

The library was one of the only places Touko actually liked anymore.

It was quiet, which was good, because nobody made any loud noises that made her flinch out of fear. It was private, every patron being engrossed in their novel of choice instead of paying attention to _her,_ so nobody commented on how ugly she looked. It was overwhelmingly scented with the smell of old books, so that nobody noticed that she hadn’t showered in a week (her water had been shut off again). And it had plenty of good reading material to remind Touko that she _wouldn’t_ ever achieve her dreams of being an author, no matter what her stupid therapist or her over-enthusiastic RA at her university said.

But if there was one thing Touko _didn’t_ like about the library, it was the _librarian._

She wasn’t mean, or cruel, or flashy, or slutty, oh no. She wasn’t a bully, or an idiot, or a pervert. And that was the problem. She was so much _better_ than Touko, it made the aspiring author hopeless university student sick. Touko could feel her eyes on her the moment she stepped through the door, silently judging her while she played with her silky, beautiful lilac hair. She’d watch Touko as she read, even if Touko never caught her doing it. She interrupted the blessed silence of the library with her polished, lilting voice, the complete opposite of Touko’s scratchy and stuttering one.

Touko had heard her laugh, once. It was when a small, stray cat had wandered into the library and nuzzled up next to her. It was grey, and the librarian had chuckled, lifting the purring cat onto her lap. That little laugh had haunted Touko’s dreams, making her cheeks flare up red in jealousy and anger whenever she thought of it.  The librarian had dubbed the cat ‘Nancy’, and it became a regular customer of the library. One time, Nancy had nuzzled up to Touko’s legs, and the librarian had rushed over to apologise. That encounter had, quite literally, left Touko speechless and stuttering with pure hatred.

Because the librarian had smiled to her, and _talked_ to her, and nobody that beautiful and perfect should _ever_ be speaking to Touko.

Especially _not_ when she had such an adorable cat.

Touko took to spying on the librarian after that. She watched her every move, collecting information to add to her personal file of hatred.

Her name was Kyouko Kirigiri, and she had inherited this library from her father, Jin Kirigiri. She was the same age as Touko, and wanted to become a private investigator. She liked blueberry perfume, disliked coriander, and was often visited by her drunken uncle (?) named Koi-something. She named Nancy after Nancy Drew, and was considering making her the official library mascot. Her bumbling assistant with stupid, idiotic hair agreed that this was a good idea. Touko personally believed that Kirigiri shouldn’t listen to the opinion of someone who wore a blazer over a hoodie.

Speaking of opinions- Touko’s _worse_ half had written in the notebook they shared that Touko should just “GROW UP AND EAT THE HOTTIE’S PUSSY ALREADY >;P” and “YOU SHOULD LET ME ASK HER OUT, I’M TOLD I’M DEVILISHLY CHARMING!”. Touko ignored this, because Syo was a fucking stupid whore who obviously couldn’t understand that Touko was _straight._ She had that crush on the boy in her writing class, remember?! He was named Byakuya Togami, and he was her _soulmate._

A soulmate she just… never thought about. Yeah.

And even if she _did_ like Kirigiri, it wasn’t as if someone as perfect as her would ever stoop as low as to date _Touko_. Especially not when she had that completely-average-but-still-somewhat-more-attractive-than-Touko assistant to date instead. Touko reminded herself of this as she settled down to her usual reading spot, pulling out a thick book and ignoring the small slip of paper that fell out of it.

* * *

“Do you think she’ll ever notice the letters?” Kyouko asked Naegi, sighing with disappointment as she wrote her number on a new one. She couldn’t give up now, though. Kyouko had never seen anyone as perfect as Touko Fukawa before in her life.


End file.
